pixie pranks
by supergeek2000
Summary: when a mischevious pixie sends Arthur and Merlin on a strange quest ina strange forrest they meet several interasting charectors. Just a fun story with a few funny encounters with some very familure faces.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- so yeah it was a rainy day and I was bored, you should stop judging me and read. Have fun!

For about three billionth time that day Merlin was thwaped in the face with a branch. He sputtered in frustration and glared at Arthur's back. It was all his fault that they were stuck I this strange forest. "You know it's all your fault that were stuck here."

Arthur turned around, "what how is this my fault?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you were the one who decided it was smart to listen to a pixie." Merlin exclaimed in frustration.

"How was I to know it was a pixie?"

"Maybe because I said, 'hey Arthur don't listen to the sparkling women who flies and is under four feet tall."

"Well how was I supposed to know to listen to you?"

Merlin groaned in frustration and continued on through the brush.

"Where are you going?" Arthur demanded.

"We have to figure out what the pixie wants from us and where we are," Merlin replied over his shoulder.

"And just how do you suppose-"

"Shhh," the young warlock interrupted holding up a hand.

"Did you just shush me?"

"Shush," Merlin exclaimed whirling around. "Do you hear that?" He demanded.

"No, hear what."

"That," he turned as if guided by something. "It's singing." He started walking towards a cluster of bushes, "It's coming from this direction. Pushing past the foliage he stepped into a clearing to reveal a small cabin. The singing was coming from a young woman, who was washing clothes out front. The young women's back was turned on him, and she didn't hear him approach so when he tapped her on the shoulder she whirled around with a screech.

"Oh my," she gasped clutching her heart. "You scared me I didn't even hear you come up."

"Yeah I am so sorry it's just that my friend and I," he motioned to Arthur who took a step closer. "We're kinda lost and we were wondering if you could tell us where we are."

"Oh you poor dears," she twittered. "Please come in and sit down you must be starved." She took Merlin by the hand. Ignoring his protest she led the two into the cabin.

Inside the cabin everything was tiny, the chairs, the table, the pots and there were even music instruments hung on the walls.

"Oh my goodness where are my manners," she exclaimed. "Forgive me, my name is Snow White," she gave a little curtsy.

Merlin and Arthur blinked, not sure if she was series. "Your parents must have hated you," Arthur said in pity.

Snow giggled, "Don't be silly. It's actually quite a lovely story, you see my mother was sewing one day before she was to have me and she pricked herself on her needle. And a drop of blood fell on the pure white piece of cloth," she explained in a voice that said she was well practiced in telling the story. "And so she said that she wanted a child with lips as red a blood and skin as white as snow and that's what she got. So she named me snow White," she smiled expectantly at the young men. "What about you, what are your names?'

Merlin just stared at Snow, he was getting dizzy from all the movement she was doing.

Arthur stepped forward, "I, miss am Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot." He flashed a charming smile, "And I was wondering-"

He was cute off by a joyous screech, "You are a prince!" She bounced up and down and clapped her hands. "Oh I knew you would come for me. She ran to the window, where is your horse?"

Arthur glanced at Merlin hoping he would know what was going on. Merlin just shook his head in confusion. "Uh Madame I think you have me confused for someone else?"

Snow frowned, "but you just said you are a prince and a prince is supposed to come and take me to his castle. We sang about it at the well," she pouted.

"Um, well I'm sorry but my servant and I really should be going we have a-"

Suddenly there were sounds of horse hooves outside, Snow ran back to the window. "Oh what a beautiful horse," she gasped. "Maybe he's my prince charming," she stopped short with a gasp. "Three princes in one day, it's like my birthday!"

"Oh Merlin isn't a prince he's just a –"but before he could finish she was running towards the door. "Uh Snow I don't think you should just go outside like that, we don't know who this guy is, wait snow!" He ran to the door and grabbed her arm.

"You there," the man on the horse called. "I have come to claim my bride." He glared his brown eyes down at Arthur, "you." He pointed at him, "how dare you lay a hand on this women."

"I wasn't laying a hand," he removed his hand from her arm. "I mean I was but not for the reason you think I was. I was just trying to-"

"No more words." He drew his sword, "We shall fight sword on sword for the fair lady. If you win you may take the lady and I will go on my way, but if I win my lady and I will be on our way and you shall never return to my kingdom."

"Arthur stared cross eyed at the sword point on his nose, "um sir I meant no disrespect towards your, um," he glanced over at Snow. "Lady or anything I was just trying to help."

"No more words," the man exclaimed. Dismounting form his horse he faced Arthur. "Draw your sword."

A/N- hope you enjoyed the first installment of my adventures through fairytales, rate, comment and all that jazz. See you next time =]


	2. Tower In the Woods

A/N- hey ya'll had some more inspiration here's another chapter :D

After avoiding a rather unfortunate situation with the angry prince Merlin and Arthur continued on their quest. The forest was becoming less overgrown and more open. There were large boulders, shrubs and flowers around.

"Hold up a moment," Arthur commented holding up a hand.

"What," Merlin complained moving to stand next to some hanging vines.

"This looks just like the last clearing we were in," Arthur circled around. "We've been here before," he exclaimed in frustration.

Merlin went to lean his shoulder against the rock behind the vines, "woah!" Merlin cried in surprise.

Arthur spun around, "Merlin." To his shock Merlin was gone. He ran to the hanging vines, "Merlin?" He put his hand through the hanging vines and to his surprise found himself being pulled through the rock. When he emerged on the other side he was face to face with Merlin. "Merlin what is going on?"

"I don't know I just went to lean against that rock and I…just fell through." He glanced around, "check out this place."

"This place" was a valley with a stream, flowers, bushes and- a tower. It was the tallest tower the two had ever seen it was grey, tall and had no door.

"What is this place?" Arthur asked approaching the tower.

Merlin shook his head," I have no idea."

Arthur craned his neck and stared up at the top of the tower. "Merlin there's a window up there," he stepped back. He started feeling around the grey rock wall of the tower.

"What are you doing?" Merlin demanded in alarm.

"Looking for hand holds of course," Arthur replied.

"Arthur you're not actually thinking about climbing all the way up there," he studied Arthur's face. "Are you?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "oh come on Merlin it might be fun."

Merlin shook his head with certainty, "no, no I do not think it will be fun."

"Oh come on Merlin, let down your hair have a little bit of-ooff." His sentence was cut off by a thick, long and very blonde rope of –hair!

Merlin's jaw fell, he followed the rope pf hair with his eyes all the way up to the window. A young women was hanging out of the window and waving her arms. "Grab on she," she yelled.

Arthur, who was knocked to the ground by the blow sat up, "is she serious?" He asked in disbelief.

"I think so," Merlin grabbed on to the rope.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm letting down my-"

"Don't say it," Arthur interrupted. Grumbling to himself he hesitantly grabbed on to the rope.

To the travelers shock the rope began ascending towards the window. Soon they were face to face with a young woman who was grinning about a mile wide. "Oh please come in," she cried in glee.

Merlin and Arthur climbed in through the window into a small circular room. It was poorly furnished and the walls were covered in paintings floor to ceiling.

The women pulled all over her hair into a pile at her feet. "I don't get many visitors," she giggled and rocked on her heels. After a few moments of awkward silence, she glanced from one to the other. "So, which one of you is him?"

"Excuse me?" Arthur frowned.

"Which one of you is my prince," she inquired.

Merlin smirked and Arthur's eyes grew wide.

"Well um, you see, miss-"

"Rapunzel," she interjected.

"Right, Rapunzel," Arthur smiled patiently. "You see I am a Prince but-"

"Oh goody," she clapped her hands together. "You're my prince!" She threw her arms around him. "Oh we are going to be so happy together!"

Arthur looked over Rapunzel's shoulder at Merlin, _help me._ He mouthed.

Grinning Merlin just shook his head.

"Rapunzel," Arthur peeled her arms off of his neck.

"What I am trying to say is that I'm not here for you."

Rapunzel frowned, "what?"

Merlin smacked his forehead looks like he was going to have to help anyways. "What he is trying to say is that, we had no idea you were here. We just found this place on accident."

Rapunzel's eyes grew wide and her lip quivered, "you mean you're not my Prince?" She turned her puppy eyes to Arthur.

"No," Arthur shook his head.

Rapunzel turned her back to the two and fingered a painting on the wall. "So if you're not my Prince where is he?"

Merlin shot Arthur a look that said _great job now you got her all upset. _

"We don't know, we're sorry" Arthur stepped forward.

She turned around, her eyes glistening. "Will you help me find him?"

Merlin and Arthur glanced at each other, "Well I don't know," Arthur started.

Her eyes grew even wider and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Oh alright," Arthur growled.


End file.
